The invention relates to climatic vehicle seats.
Motor vehicles, in particular, are increasingly equipped with comfort functions, thus making their use easier, for example in the case of high outside temperatures and/or great solar irradiation. The use of what are referred to as climatic seats in motor vehicles is generally known. Such climatic seats are provided in such a manner that usable surfaces, i.e., generally those surfaces which a user touches, for example, by sitting on or leaning against, are provided in a manner such that their surface temperature can be selected and, in particular, permit cooling or heating of the usable surfaces. In this connection, a cooling of the usable surfaces is brought about by an airflow in the vehicle seat, said airflow ensuring that heat is removed from the usable surfaces.
For example, German Utility Model DE 200 02 540 U1 discloses a seat cushion part for vehicle seats which is provided with a molded part of an air-permeable material and a ventilation device arranged on a rear side of the molded part and which is provided in the above-stated manner in order to cool the surface of the seat cushion part. However, due to the arrangement of the ventilation device on the rear side of the seat, a vehicle seat of this type has a large construction volume, which is disadvantageous in terms of its usability in vehicles, in particular, with regard to costs.